


Loud Like Love

by Suckers Dream Obscene (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Placebo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Suckers%20Dream%20Obscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had changed rapidly, and Brian hadn't noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Like Love

The crowd roared as the band played each note, as Brian’s voice sang word after word. The lights were bright and the crowd was loud, screaming, shouting along with the people on the stage. As they finished the song, a smiling Brian spoke into his microphone.  
“We haven’t played this song for quite a while now,” he stopped, and the mass of fans let out a noise as a single entity, a single living, breathing being that spoke only of Placebo. A few notes were played, and Brian could’ve sworn that the building would collapse as the fans screeched.  
“Alcoholic kind of mood, lose my clothes, lose my lube,” Brian sang. The fans below still would not be silenced, screaming every word along with the short man. He loved this. He loved the feeling of performing. There was no other high quite like it. It was more satisfying and he’d missed it so much. Glancing over at Stefan, Brian tried to hide a smile. The Swede was stood there, playing hard, but staring straight at Brian, lips moving rapidly, “I love you, I love you.” Brian, fighting back laughter, sang on, played on.

The concert continued, all loud music, sweating bodies and screaming fans. Nothing unusual had happened, nothing odd had happened. And yet, without anybody realising it, something had happened. Something had changed rapidly, in the blink of an eye and it had gone unnoticed. For a short while. As soon as the band left the stage, all smiles and sweat, Brian realised. It was sudden, and it hit him hard. He raised a shaking hand to cover his mouth. He’d been aware of how much he loved Stefan before, but it was never romantic. It just wasn’t. Brian glanced over at Stef, who was chatting animatedly with Steve, who noticed him. Brian smiled at the American, who waved him over. Sighing quietly, Brian walked over to his friends.  
“Did you see the girl in the front row?” Steve laughed.  
“With the sign for you? Yeah, I saw it,” Brian responded with a smile.  
“It was a little strange,” the heavily tattooed man said, still smiling, as usual. The shortest man smirked as he remembered a fan’s note from a previous tour.  
“Sweet machine gun,” Brian whispered into the drummer’s ear. Steve burst into a fit of giggles and his infectious laughter spread to both Brian and a very confused Stefan. The three reached out random hands to support each other. After the laughter died down, Steve excused himself, wanting to get some more water.  
“That was a good show tonight. Feels good to be back,” Stefan smiled. Brian smiled, nodding in agreement, but then his eyes dropped to the floor and Stef was left with a frown. “Brian?”  
“Something weird happened out there tonight,” the vocalist mumbled.  
“What? We played Nancy Boy?” Stefan said, attempting a joke.  
“Something like that,” Brian muttered.  
“What’s on your mind? Come on, Brian. You can tell me anything, you know that,”  
“I can’t this time,”  
“Why not?” Stef questioned, a frown on his face. Brian fiddled with the ends of his clothes.  
“Because it’s you,” Brian whispered, turning away. The silence felt painfully loud in Brian’s ears. Why had he said that? Why had he ruined the greatest friendship that he’d ever had? Suddenly, another hand brushed against his and the short man was snatched from his thoughts.  
“I’ve waited a long time to hear you say that,” the smiling Swede said, as he leant forward. The two men watched each other cautiously, and then their lips met.  
I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of this before, Brian thought to himself as Stefan kissed him harder.


End file.
